


drops of jupiter

by thirtypercentdone



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirtypercentdone/pseuds/thirtypercentdone
Summary: “We shouldn’t.”, Baz whispers, already closing his eyes and leaning forward until their lips are a breath apart.“Stop thinking so much.”





	drops of jupiter

“How is it that you are  _ such  _ a bad dancer?”, Baz groans, wincing when Simon steps on his toes for the fifth time tonight.

 

“It’s not my fault you’re totally in love with me.”

 

Baz flushes, “Don’t say that.”

 

“Well, you agreed to dance with me, knowing how terrible I was, I really think you’d have to be in love with me for that.”, Simon whispers. 

 

“Shut up and focus on your footing.”

 

Simon grins but does as he’s told, trying to keep his arm steady around Baz’s waist, trying not to get distracted by his dance partner.

 

Baz sighs, “Okay, so this is the part where you and Agatha-”

 

Simon cuts him off, “-Can you stop pretending I’m practicing for Agatha, we’ve been broken up for months.”

 

“This is the part where you and whoever-”

 

“-Me and you.”, Simon states definitively, squeezing Baz’s hand.

 

“That has yet to be determined.”, Baz argues weakly, his voice wavering.

 

“What’s left to be determined?”

 

“Can we just finish the lesson?”, Baz pleads. 

 

“I like you.”

 

The tips of Baz’s ears go red, that always happens when they talk like this, Simon thinks it’s adorable. 

 

“I know.”, Baz replies, keeping his eyes fixed firmly on the floor.

 

“And you like me.”

 

There’s a long pause before Baz responds, “I know.”

 

Simon abandons the dancing completely, talking with his hands, “Then I don’t understand what’s so complicated about this, I want to date you, Baz. I want to kiss you and touch your hair and dance with you-”

 

Baz cuts him off, “-It’s not all that simple, we’re enemies Simon. Sure, we have a truce now, but you have an obligation to the Mage-”

 

“I’d rather be with you.” 

 

Baz sits on his bed, “Now you’re being ridiculous.”

 

“I know you see it that way-”

 

“-Because it  _ is  _ that way.”

 

Simon sits next to Baz, “We’re teenagers. I want to be with you, and I don’t care if the Mage or your family thinks we shouldn’t be. We just won’t tell them, alright?”

 

Baz’s face softens, but seems to regains his composure as he stands up and starts pacing back and forth, “You don’t understand, I can’t lie to my family, they’ll know. As if they’re not already disappointed enough that I’m queer, but dating the chosen one?-”

 

Simon stands up too, “-I’m not trying to pressure you into anything you don’t want to do.”

 

“Of course I want to be with you.”, Baz concedes.

 

Simon groans, “Then why are you trying to find any excuse not to be with me?”

 

Baz doesn’t have a response to that. He stops pacing.

 

Simon walks across the room to where his roommate seems frozen and takes Baz’s hands in his.

 

They're colder than Simon had expected, but that wasn’t bad, it was almost refreshing.

 

Baz meets Simon’s eyes for a moment, his filled to the brim with some unspoken emotion.

 

Simon tucks a  piece of hair behind Baz’s ear, leaning in a little closer.

 

“We shouldn’t.”, Baz whispers, already closing his eyes and leaning forward until their lips are a breath apart.

 

“Stop thinking so much.”, Simon demands.

 

Their lips collide and it’s electric, the energy coursing through their bones, a completed circuit.

 

When he finally pulls away, Simon puts their arms back into the dancing position, looping his own around Baz’s waist. 

 

They sway so slowly it can barely be considered dancing, neither one saying anything, too afraid to disrupt the fragile thing between them.

 

Simon leans close Baz’s ear.

 

“I think I’m falling in love with you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write! leave a comment or kudos if you want :)


End file.
